digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastmon (Fusion)
Blastmon is one of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army in the 6th season Digimon Xros Wars.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/index.html Digimon Xros Wars cast] His name is derived from the english word "blast". He is a trigger-happy antagonist with a childish mentality, and is the largest of the three generals in the Bagra Army. However he's slow minded, and is tends to forget what he was about to do. He is a super-heavyweight Digimon with a mineral body. He is clad in a hard crystal armor that regenerates when broken, and boasts a number of various, powerful techniques. Because of his glittering body and power, he calls himself the "most beautiful, sublime creature." Although his "Crystal Breath" has the weakness of only being usable in daytime, the destructive power it displays more than makes up for its faults.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/v/ch3-3.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Blastmon] Appearance Blastmon keeps eating crystals and diamonds to make his body more shiny, and he keeps looking for good "foods." However, after using his Diamond Machine Gun attack, his body will turn grayish. Description Blastmon nicknames Tactimon as Tac-chan. He answers Baalmon where Lilithmon is, while Tactimon considers that is military confidenciality and should not be known by Baalmon. Blastmon makes himself know to Xros Heart when they arrive to find the Sand Zone's Code Crown. Instead of pursuing or defeating them, Blastmon is more interested in cleaning up his body and finding the secret treasure (as he thinks it would be diamonds.) Later, Blastmon is held off by Nene and Sparrowmon before Kiriha arrives and sics Cyberdramon on Blastmon. When Cyberdramon attacks him with Glutton Fang (wrapping him within the ribs), he asks if Cyberdramon likes him. He finally uses Diamond Machine Gun to fight them off. After Kiriha won the Disc Zone's Code Crown, Blastmon arrives with his army, and Kiriha offers to wager his Code Crowns against Blastmon's. The two fought along with their respective armies, but due to the Disc Zone's already aged foundation and the severe damage brought about by their battle, Blastmon failed to crush Blue Flare and take its Code Crowns as he fell off from the battlefield. Despite his blunder back at the Disc Zone, Blastmon attempted to track down both Blue Flare and Xros Heart by using copies of himself that were spawned from of his own crystal fragments, which the two armies have obliviously carried with them while fleeing the doomed Disc Zone. He failed to pinpoint Kiriha's whereabouts, but managed to locate Xros Heart at the Shinobi Zone. After rejecting Tactimon's assistance and setting out on his own to deal with Xros Heart personally, Blastmon's efforts were only for naught as he was beaten by a freshly Digixros-ed X5B. His defeat not only left him incapacitated without a body, but he also lost all of his Code Crowns to Xros Heart as well. Attacks *'Diamond Machine Gun': Fires both intense punches and the crystals throughout its body in the manner of a machine gun, sweeping through hundreds of opponents in one shot. *'Diamond Hedgehog': Capitalizes on its hard body and great weight by curling up its body and rolling around. There is nothing that can keep its original shape after being squashed by that. *'Prism Flash' *'Crystal Breath': Absorbs sunlight into its body, then spits it out as an extremely high-temperature, high-pressure laser. *'Diamond Tail' *'Final Subagōn Punch' Notes and References Category:Undubbed Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists